


Неугасающее пламя

by eugenias



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Джей Джона Джеймсон раскрыл настоящую личность Человека-паука на весь мир. Питер понятия не имел, сколько времени ему предстоит сидеть в убежище, как в клетке. Но неважно, кто он — Человек-паук или Питер Паркер — всё равно готов бороться за возможность жить в Нью-Йорке и быть рядом с людьми, которых он любит, наплевав на последствия. Пора, наконец, столкнуться с джонниследствиями.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Kudos: 8





	Неугасающее пламя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Light That Never Goes Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927444) by [Dazed_and_Inked](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazed_and_Inked/pseuds/Dazed_and_Inked). 



> Автор использует конструкцию "Johnny-consequences", что дословно переводится как "Джонни-последствия", но я решила выпендриться (скорее всего неудачно) и назвала их джонниследствиями. 
> 
> Название фанфика — строчка из песни "There Is A Light That Never Goes Out" The Smiths, которую я перевела на свой лад.
> 
> #spideytorch = love ♥

Мир Питера Паркера развалился на маленькие кусочки, когда он увидел своё собственное лицо на большом экране. Было потрачено так много усилий на то, чтобы сохранить такой большой секрет и защитить всех тех, кого он так любит, в том числе и самого себя. И теперь всё это зря.

Поначалу он обрадовался, что номер Ника Фьюри был у него на быстром наборе. Один звонок, и спустя четыре часа им с Мэй предоставили новое жилье в хорошем районе в нескольких милях от Нью-Йорка, здесь было полным-полно агентов и самая продвинутая система безопасности, которую Питер когда-либо видел. Осознание того, что весь Щ.И.Т. (или как теперь он назывался) занимался полным обеспечением безопасности его и его близких, немного пугало. Круто, конечно, но всё же.

Первая неделя в убежище была утомительной. Питер не спал от волнения. Он переживал за друзей, за всё, что говорят в новостях о Человеке-пауке и о его предполагаемых преступлениях. Он переживал за Джонни. Иисусе, эта мысль совсем не давала ему уснуть.

После странной дружбы и грубо прерванных десяти месяцев отношений, Джонни всё ещё уважал его личность и никогда не просил раскрыться ему. Но Питер давно понял, что носить красную маску в присутствии Джонни было совершенно бессмысленно. Питер хотел рассказать ему сам, он был готов, но часть мозга, отвечающая за логику, твердила, что вместе с тайной личности Человека-паука Человек-Факел может столкнуться лицом к лицу с кучей опасностей.

Однако, от старых привычек — и от волнения — сложно избавиться.

Путешествуя по Европе, он все время думал о том, как лучше всего сказать правду своему (буквально!) блестящему супер-парню, что его зовут Питер Б. Паркер и что без маски он тупой ботаник. Он всё спланировал: они встретятся ночью в их с Джонни особом месте — на самом верху статуи Свободы, он подарит Факелу кучу глупых магнитиков на холодильник, которые привез для него из Европы, а потом скажет то, что так много раз репетировал в своей голове, глубоко вздохнет и снимет маску. Питер уже придумал сотни вариантов развития событий, но всерьез надеялся, что Джонни, который всегда смотрел на Паучка с любопытством и удивлением, не разочаруется в унылой обычности Питера.

Правда, его планы пошли по наклонной, когда Джей Джона Джеймсон показал то чертово видео всему городу. Он был так зол и разочарован: не только Мэй, но и его друзья оказались в опасности. И теперь он не мог поделиться невероятно ценным секретом с человеком, которому больше всего доверял. Этот сварливый старик лишил его всякого выбора.

Мучающее чувство вины мешало ему спать. Он очень хотел объяснить всё Джонни, но все случилось так быстро, что у него просто не было шанса. Это так несправедливо.

Первые несколько дней он не взаимодействовал с внешним миром, только написал пару сообщений Неду и ЭмДжей, используя новый суперзащищённый телефон от Щ.И.Т. Написать Джонни он так и не мог, теряя все связные мысли каждый раз, когда собирался дать ему о себе знать.

***

К началу второй недели Питер страдал от безделья. Ему хотелось покачаться на паутине от здания к зданию, почувствовать свободу и, что важнее, он хотел увидеть своих друзей. И в среду вечером он принял абсолютно безрассудное решение — он решил ненадолго вернуться в Нью-Йорк.

Его новый костюм состоял из большой толстовки с капюшоном и рваных джинс. Ладно, может это не очень мудро, но сейчас Питер хотел сделать хоть что-нибудь и надеялся, что темнота скроет его лицо и маску. Он выскользнул из убежища, когда Мэй уже спала, предусмотрительно оставив записку, в которой сообщал, что скоро вернется.

Питер залез в окно к Неду, когда было уже за полночь. Нед и Мишель не сомкнули глаз, пока ждали его. ЭмДжей при встрече обеспокоенно заговорила о проведенных ей исследованиях, которые помогут положить конец этому заговору против Человека-паука. Нед уверял, что с ним всё в порядке («Серьезно, чувак!»), упомянув, что за его домом следят секретные агенты и что это самое крутое, что случалось в его жизни.

Питер провел с друзьями пару часов, и на это время забыл обо всех проблемах. У них как будто была пижамная вечеринка, где они много болтали обо всём и ни о чём одновременно, совсем как раньше. Никаких секретных личностей, никаких суперзлодеев.

Наблюдая за Недом, который смеялся над дурацкой шуткой, он осознал то, что его ранило большего всего: он соскучился по друзьям всего за неделю. Питер понятия не имел, сколько времени ему предстоит сидеть в убежище, как в клетке. Но неважно, кто он — Человек-паук или Питер Паркер — всё равно готов бороться за возможность жить в Нью-Йорке и быть рядом с людьми, которых он любит, наплевав на последствия.

Пора, наконец, столкнуться с _джонни_ следствиями.

Убедившись, что с его лучшими друзьями всё хорошо, несмотря на обрушившиеся из-за него неприятности, он почувствовал облегчение. Правда, его руки дрожали, когда он качался на паутине рядом с башней Фантастической Четверки. С крыши соседнего здания он наблюдал за темными окнами. Наверное, дома никого не было.

Питер проник в комнату Джонни через окно, которое, как и всегда, было приоткрыто. На душе стало так тепло от того, что после всего дерьма и недели молчания, Джонни всё ещё хотел видеть его. Он дал ему шанс, разве Питер мог просить о большем?

В комнате было темно и тихо, как и во всем оставшемся доме. Разбросанные повсюду вещи — привычное «Добро пожаловать», которое заставило его улыбнуться. Питер включил настольную лампу, стоявшую на тумбочке у кровати — ещё один общий сигнал — и сел на кровать, стянув одежду, под которой был спрятан костюм Человека-паука. Следом напялил маску, задрав её до носа — так было чуточку комфортнее. Питер знал, что весь мир видел его лицо в новостях и социальных сетях, и Джонни тоже, но он не мог не надеть маску, особенно сейчас, когда земля ушла из-под ног. Мир забрал его секрет, но они не могли отобрать у него Человека-паука.

Время шло, но он так и не получил никаких сигналов от Джонни. Похоже, супергероям совсем нет покоя. Тепло кровати привлекало. В какой-то момент, размышляя над тем, что скажет Джонни, Питер перестал бороться с усталостью и уснул, кутаясь в одеяло, пахнущее ровно как его супер-парень (одному Богу известно, как он по нему скучал).

***

Громкое « _Твою же мать!_ » и хлопок двери разбудили его. Он моргнул, его взгляд медленно фокусировался на Джонни, смотревшего на него широко-раскрытыми глазами, который ещё не снял свой синий костюм и, к тому же, выглядел уставшим.

— Привет, — шепотом сказал Питер, сглатывая комок в горле. Джонни не двигался, всё ещё стоял у двери, уставившись на него и нахмурив брови. Тишина в другом конце комнаты подтолкнула его к действиям. — Эм... — продолжил он, пытаясь вспомнить хотя бы одну из тех мысленных речей, в чем с треском провалился.

В голове — ни одной связной мысли, он чувствовал себя, как чистый лист в лотке принтера, поэтому начал бессвязно бормотать всё, что приходило на ум.

— Прости, что я вот так исчез... ну, ты знаешь, вся эта канитель с секретом личности, люди в опасности, и мне пришлось уехать из Нью-Йорка и я.... Я не знаю, что говорить и что делать. Я хотел рассказать тебе правду, и хотел сделать это правильно... Если так можно. Я доверяю тебе, доверяю больше, чем кому-либо, но было так трудно найти правильно время и место для признания.

Питер, наконец, сделал глубокий вдох и поднялся с кровати. Джонни медленно подошел к нему, но был до странности тихим. Если бы не общее напряжение, Питер пошутил бы о том, что это первый раз, когда Джонни так долго молчит.

— Ну, как-то так, — на этих слова Питер потянул маску вверх, открыв своё лицо полностью и взлохматив волосы. Чувствуя взгляд Джонни, Питер посмотрел вниз на свои ноги и нервно потер шею. — Я знаю, что этот маскарад теперь совершенно бесполезен, потому что... из-за всего случившегося, но… ну, — он протянул руку, как будто хотел пожать Джонни руку, — Меня зовут Питер Парк...

Он не закончил, потому что Джонни сделал последний шаг навстречу и поцеловал его, целомудренно мазнув губами по губам. Это лучшее, на что он мог надеяться!

На вкус Питера, мягкое прикосновение было слишком коротким, но он был так благодарен за это. Джонни был здесь и принял его без колебаний. Питер положил голову ему на плечо, резко вдохнув, и почувствовал, как рукой Джонни снял маску совсем, провел пальцами по грязным волосам, затем повторил этот милый жест снова и снова.

— Ну же, Джонни, ты чего молчишь? Мне не верится, но я хочу услышать тебя, — приглушенно пробормотал Питер в синюю ткань.

Джонни тихо рассмеялся ему на ухо.

— Ей-богу, Питер, неважно, как тебя зовут, пусть хоть «Кэрри» или «Миранда», мне всё равно, — Джонни крепко обнял его, — но спасибо, что поделился со мной этим секретом и рассказал обо всём сам.

Какое-то время они просто стояли посреди комнаты и обнимались, пока Джонни вдруг не сделал один шаг назад, глянув на Питер с легкой улыбкой.

— Найди что-нибудь подходящее из одежды, шуруй в ванную, а потом возвращайся ко мне, хорошо? Мне надо поспать, да и тебе тоже, — сказал Джонни.

Питеру следовало бы поспорить — ему нужно вернуться домой прежде, чем Мэй проснется, но он не стал. Вместо этого он нашел спортивки в ящике Джонни и рухнул на кровать к своему парню. Вместе они закутались в простыню, и Питер почувствовал успокаивающее тепло, исходящее от тела Джонни. Он закрыл глаза и довольно вздохнул от приятных ощущений.

Джонни заерзал на кровати, лег на бок, подперев голову рукой, и уставился на него.

— Окей, только ответь на один вопрос, а потом мы будем спать, — сказал он. Питер повернул голову и взглянул на Джонни.

— Давай, — сказал Питер, потянувшись рукой к отросшим, светлым волосам.

— Просто хочу быть уверен. Ты убил того человека на видео?

Питер на секунду застыл в ужасе.

— Ты только что поцеловал потенциального убийцу?

— Нет, — усмехнулся Джонни. — Я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что это был не ты, но знаешь, лучше спросить.

— Только на девяносто девять?! — Питер резко подскочил, их лица оказались совсем близко друг к другу. — Серьезно, Джонни, как ты вообще мог подумать, что я....

Но Джонни просто поцеловал его снова, на этот раз медленно и глубоко. И в этот раз Питер решил помолчать.


End file.
